Daddy Kyu! (Series)
by babyelf
Summary: Kehidupan absurd Cho Family. Penasaran? Langsung baca! :) RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy Kyu!** ( Series 1 )

Starring:

Yesung ( Mommy )

Kyuhyun ( Daddy )

Ryeowook ( Sulung )

Eunhyuk, Donghae ( Twins )

Warning: Typos everywhere, grammar error, funny -failed, etc.

Lets Start!~

.

.

''Daddy pulang!''

''Daddyyyyyyy!'' Seru 3 bocah kecil berlarian lalu bergelantungan dengan manja di badan sang Daddy.

''Daddy boghosipeo-yo'' Rajuk si sulung -Cho Ryeowook- di cerukan leher Daddynya.

"Daddy! lihat Donge gambal apah"

"No way! Daddy lebih baik liat hasil kalya hyuk" sedang anak bungsunya yang kembar -Cho Donghae dan Cho Eunhyuk- berlomba menarik celana sang Daddy untuk meminta perhatian.

"Anak-anak Mom apa tidak bisa melepaskan Dad sebentar saja?" Kali ini giliran istrinya yang buka suara.

"TIDAK BISA!" Jawab ketiganya sinis menatap sang Mommy.

Yesung -Mommy- yang hendak turun menghampiri hanya dibuat cengo oleh ketiga buah hatinya. Kyuhyun -Daddy- yang dibuat gemas oleh ekspresi sang istri langsung saja mengecup pipi bak bakpao tersebut saat istrinya sudah berada di hadapannya. Sedangkan kedua bocah cilik dibawahnya hanya menatap sebal dengan wajah memerah bersiap mengeluarkan senjata andalan mereka...

"HUAAAA DADDY JAHAT! DADDY TIDAK PEDULI LAGI DENGAN KITA" Akhirnya keluarlah sudah jurus 8 oktaf dengan ingus yang berlomba naik turun menghiasi hidung bangir kedua bocah itu. Yang lain hanya bisa menutup erat kuping mereka sebelum tuli datang menghampiri.

"Yaampun jagoan Daddy tidak boleh menangis. Sini Daddy lihat dulu hasil tangannya"

Dengan semangat dan mata berapi-api, Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung saja menyodorkan karya mereka seolah lupa oleh tangis menggelegarnya barusan. Bermaksud menolak bala, langsung saja Kyuhyun mengambil barang yang disodorkan si kembar. Milik Eunhyuk lah yang pertama kali dikomentari olehnya.

"Wah Hyuk memang pintar. Hyuk bisa membuat patung manusia sambil menggendong anak" puji Kyuhyun sambil memutar-mutar patung plastisin milik Eunhyuk.

"Daddy pabbo! itu pawang dan monyetnya Daddy, bukan manusia!" jawab Eunhyuk kesal lalu pergi mengambil pistol mainannya. Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang cengo. Tidak mau salah untuk kedua kalinya, akhirnya Kyuhyun bertanya pada si kembar yang lain -Donghae.

"Anak Daddy yang tampan membuat apa?"

"Ikan nemo sedang makan pisang Dad" jawab Donghae polos.

"Tapi Daddy tidak melihat apapun di kertas itu sayang" Kyuhyun mengernyit keheranan, Ia hanya melihat kertas putih dengan sedikit bekas krayon.

"Tadi ada tsunami besal Dad, jadi meleka dibawa alus" Donghae mencium pipi daddy nya lalu menyusul Eunhyuk bermain pistol-pistolan.

Ryeowook yang sudah berpindah tangan ke Yesung hanya bisa menggeleng saat menyaksikan ayahnya yang double cengo dan ibunya yang sudah berguling sambil tertawa. Merasa diperhatikan oleh kedua makhluk di depannya, akhirnya Yesung sadar dan bangun dari aksi tidak etisnya.

"Ma-ma af Kyu, aku akan membuat air hangat dan menyiapkan makan malam sekarang" jawab Yesung salah tingkah.

Inilah Cho Family, selalu seperti ini. Tidak pernah seharipun tanpa kekonyolan. Ada saja tingkah entah dari setan-setan kecil atau istri absurdnya. Ia yang menjabat sebagai suami hanya bisa geleng-geleng dibuatnya. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun sangat mencintai keluarga bak grup lenong miliknya.

.

.

'Hoek Hoek Hoek -'

Pagi ini Istana Cho di gemparkan oleh suara merdu milik sang istri yang tengah asik bermuntah ria(?) di wastafel. Tanpa diduga sang suami dan ketiga anaknya datang lalu memijat dengan posisi sang anak yang mengambil alih kakinya, dan sang suami yang dengan telaten memijat tengkuk dan mengelus perutnya. Yesung yang melihat pemandangan suami dan anaknya yang masih berbalut piama merasa sangat terharu lalu berbalik dan memeluk keempatnya. Sepertinya Ia telah melupakan sesi muntahnya.

.

"Chagiya, kurasa kau harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kondisimu" ucap Kyuhyun lalu memberikan teh hangat ke arah Yesung.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di meja makan.

"Apa Mommy keracunan? Semenjak Daddy pergi kerjaan Mommy hanya muntah-muntah" sungut Ryeowook menatap iba sang ibu.

"Mmm? Benarkah? Apakah secepat itu? Kurasa baru sebulan aku melakukannya" racau Kyuhyun tak jelas sambil mengunyah ayam sambalado buatan sang istri.

"Melakukan apa Dad?" tanya si kembar merasa perhatiannya diambil alih oleh sang Daddy.

Yesung yang awalnya tidak menyadari ucapan Kyuhyun kini tiba-tiba saja langsung men-deathglare suaminya itu sambil menodongkan sebuah garpu dan pisau seakan siap menyantap tubuh /tak/ kekar milik sang suami tercinta.

'mati kau kyu' inner Kyuhyun melihat tingkah istrinya. Ia merasa alarm keselamatannya berbunyi, Ia bergidik ngeri. Dirasanya bulu-bulunya akan rontok jika tidak cepat mengklarifikasi ucapannya barusan.

"engh tidak tidak Daddy hanya berbicara sendiri" Kyuhyun glagapan sambil nyengir. Tampak di giginya sedikit potongan cabe yang menyangkut. Yesung mendesis lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum tanpa penjelasan menatap anak-anaknya.

"Anak-anak Mommy yang tampan dan cantik, Mommy ada berita gembira untuk kalian" lanjut Yesung dengan ceria mengalihkan pandangan ketiga anak-anaknya. Sepertinya mood swing Yesung sedang bekerja kali ini.

"Apa Mommy?" jawab ketiganya serempak.

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan memiliki dongsaeng! Apa kalian senang um?"

"Dongsaeng? Apa dia akan datang sekalang Mom?" tanya Donghae. Dari sorot matanya terlihat Ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Hahahaha Hae-ya pabbo! Dongsaeng jelas ada di pelut Mommy dan kelualnya masih lama" terdengar tawa renyah dari Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk adiknya yang hanya berbeda 1 jam dari dirinya.

"Woah ada dongsaeng disini?" jawab Donghae takjub sambil memegang perut sang Mommy.

"Iya Hae-ah. Jadi Donghae tidak boleh nakal lagi sekarang karena Hae akan segera menjadi seorang kakak. Arachi?" jawab Kyuhyun dari seberang meja sambil merangkul Eunhyuk. Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk dengan semangat 45.

"Yey! Wookie harap dongsaengnya perempuan. Jadi Wookie ada teman bermain" timpal Ryeowook sambil mengecup perut rata sang Mommy yang dibalas dengan senyum dan elusan di kepalanya.

"Wookie tidak mau bermain dengan duo setan itu Mom, Wookie takut tertular virus mereka" lanjut Wookie dengan nada sinis sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Hah Noona bisa melihat setan!?" kaget Donghae sambil mendekap mulutnya.

"HAE-YA yang kumaksud setan itu KAU dan EUNHYUK!"

"HAE-YA setan yang dimaksud Noona itu KITA"

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk benar-benar merutuki entah kebodohan atau kepolosan yang meragai adiknya tersebut. Sampai tanpa sadar mereka berkata secara bersamaan. Mereka lalu saling pandang,

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-" kemudian terbahak diikuti yang lainnya.

Begitulah Cho Family melewati sarapan pagi mereka kali ini. Mereka tetap ramai, dan akan selalu ramai.

-THE AND.

Sesi Curhat Author:

Ini hanyalah seonggok(?) cerita singkat dari series 'Daddy Kyu!'. Ingin tau lanjutannya? So di review ya guys! Review kalian akan jadi semangat tersendiri buat aku ngelanjutin cerita absurd ini ;)

Sebelumnya aku mau ucapin terimakasih buat yg udah review, ngefav, sama ngefollow cerita aku sebelumnya. Walaupun nggak banyak (hik) tapi aku tetep bersyukur^^

Btw gak ada sequel buat Another Love yah. Aku sengaja buat ceritanya ngegantung kaya gitu HAHAHAHAHA- ketawa nista.

Maaf banyak iklan Chingu :( Sekali lagi aku mohon reviewnya ya, Gomawo! *ketjub bashah*


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy Kyu!** ( Series 2 )

Starring:

Yesung ( Mommy )

Kyuhyun ( Daddy )

Ryeowook ( Sulung )

Eunhyuk, Donghae ( Twins )

Warning: Typos everywhere, grammar error, funny -failed, etc.

Lets Start!~

.

.

Sebuah cerita kecil kelanjutan keluarga lenong /ups/ , maksud saya keluarga besar Cho Kyuhyun.

-06.20 AM KST-

"Mom"

"Momm"

"MOMMMYYYYYYY"

Akhirnya pecah juga suara cempreng memekik khas siapa lagi kalau bukan anak bungsu mereka -Cho Donghae

"Ungh... Kenapa sayang, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya yang dipanggil sambil mengucek matanya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Mom, Donge haussss"

Yesung tertawa kecil melihat putranya yang paling bontot meringsuk mencari sumber makanannya 'dulu'.

"Apa Donge boleh minum ini lagi?" Lanjutnya dengan wajah innocent khas ikan menunjuk kedua gundukan favorite Daddynya.

"Donge bahkan sudah menunjuk sendiri susu bergambar dinnosaurus. Kenapa masih mau punya Mommy?" Tiba-tiba Daddynya bangun dengan menggenggam tangan Donghae.

Oh iya, sekarang ini keluarga Cho sedang tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Ini merupakan kebiasaan mereka di akhir minggu^^

"Hae mau punya Mommy aja deh. Punya Mom lebih imut. Susu Hae buat Daddy aja"

"Yak! Dasar anak nakal!" Kyuhyun melotot mendengar ucapan anaknya barusan.

'Sifatnya benar-benar sama seperti Yesung. Bagaimana kalau dia besar nanti...' terawang Kyuhyun sambil merebah kembali.

"Hahaha ini sekarang jadi milik dongsaeng Hae-ya. Kan Hae dan yang lain sudah punya sendiri, um?" jawab Yesung sambil mengelus surai pekat sang anak.

"Hahhh ya ya ya milik dongsaeng" jawab Donghae malas sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mom ini jam berapa?" sebuah suara imut tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Hampir jam 7 sayang, ada apa?"

"Mom ayo kita ke pantai! Ini hari minggu kan?" kesadaran Ryeowook langsung kembali mengingat ini adalah akhir minggu.

"YEY benal! Ayo Mom! Dad ayo bangun! Kita ke pantai!" Donghae mengguncang badan /besar/ Daddynya.

"Bahkan karena hari ini hari Minggu, tidak bisakah kita beristirahat dirumah saja?" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Secepat Kyuhyun menjawab, secepat itupula aura kegelapan memenuhi kamar utama mansion tersebut. Karena merasa perasaanya tidak enak, Kyuhyun langsung saja membuka matanya perlahan. Dan yang benar saja sekarang Ia sudah melihat istri dan kedua anaknya menunduk dibayangi oleh bayangan hitam dan aura membunuh benar-benar memancar dari tubuh ketiganya. Bahkan Ryeowook yang biasanya bersikap dingin seperti dirinya kini terlihat tidak ada bedanya. Mungkin ketularan? Kyuhyun melongo, alarm keselamatannya lagi-lagi berbunyi. Bahkan yang ini dirasa lebih keras.

"Ba-ba baik lah kita akan pergi. Be bersiap-siaplah" jawabnya terbata lalu melesat menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"YEYYYYYYYYYY" sorak ketiganya dengan wajah cengengesan.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang menyiapkan bekal dan peralatan yang akan di bawa ke pantai. Kyuhyun terlihat tampan dengan setelan pakaian pantai, Yesung yang terlihat bak hot-mom dengan dress pantai selutut bermotif bunga menampakkan belahan dada dan babybumpsnya yang kini menginjak 6bulan, Donghae dengan CD nemo dan sekerdus mainannya, Ryeowook yang walaupun masih berusia 6tahun tapi tampak anggun dengan setelan bra dan underwear berwarna hot pink, dan... oh sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari eksistensi seekor/coret/ sang anak satunya.

"EUNHYUKKKKKKKKKKKK"

nah itu dia!

tap

tap

tap

"Hyuk ayo bangun! Kita mau pergi!" -Ryeowook

"Hyuk-ah palliwaaa nanti siang" -Kyuhyun

"Chagiya, buka matamu. Kau tidak mau ditinggal kan?" -Yesung

Mereka sibuk membangunkan sebongkah(?) selimut yang nyatanya tengah bergumul seorang namja bergummy smile di dalamnya. Sepertinya Ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan(?).

'Sifatnya benar-benar sama seperti Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kalau dia besar nanti...' kini giliran Yesung yang menerawang.

"Aha!" tanpa basa-basi Donghae langsung membisikkan sesuatu kepada Noona dan kedua orang tuanya.

Entah omongan Donghae seperti sihiran, mereka akhirnya menurut saja dan langsung turun dari kasur hendak pergi, tapi tidak dengan Donghae. Tiba-tiba Ia berteriak dengan lantangnya di kuping Eunhyuk,

"Mom, Dad, dan Noona apa penampilanku sudah tellihat SEXY dan cukup untuk menggoda NOONA NOONA SEXY BELBIKINI di pantai nanti?" tekannya pada beberapa kata.

JDEEERRRR

Mata Eunhyuk langsung terbuka seketika, sepertinya Ia korban yang kesekian terkena sihiran sang nemo tampan. Tanpa ancang-ancang Ia langsung meloncat turun dan hendak menyahuti ajakan adiknya. Tapi apa yang Ia dapat? Kamarnya telah sepi, semuanya telah turun dan hendak masuk mobil. Dan inilah dia sekarang, berakhir di kursi belakang dengan masih mengenakan piyama bergambar monyet kebanggaannya.

-08.10 AM KST-

"Wah besal sekaliiiii" Ungkap Donghae seketika. Padahal mereka baru saja sampai di parkiran pantai.

"Apanya yang besal Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk berbinar sambil mengemut dot-nya.

"Ombaknya lah bodoh, kau kila apanya? HAHAHAHHAHA"

Donghae tertawa nista yang langsung mendapat tatapan aneh-lucu-kaget dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Kyuhyun sang Daddy hanya bisa tersenyum /paksa/ meminta permakluman. Beruntung Yesung masih sibuk merapikan outter yang dikenakannya dan Ryeowook di dalam mobil jadi tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hae-ya kau ini sebenarnya mau piknik atau mau jualan. Kenapa barangmu sebanyak ini?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil tergopoh membawa sedus mainan anaknya.

"Hanya sedus kok Dad tidak banyak" Jawab Donghae sekenanya. Yesung hanya bisa senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan ke pinggir pantai untuk memulai piknik.

"Nah disini sudah nyaman. Kita dirikan payung dan lebarkan kainnya ne? kajja!" kata Yesung sambil meletakkan barang-barang.

Setelah semua selesai, Eunhyuk langsung membuka piamanya dan yang tinggal hanya CD bergambar pisang lalu berlari -diikuti Donghae- mendekati ombak dimana ada segerombolan yeoja seksi berbikini dan Ryeowook yang bermain pasir di pinggiran. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung nampak bersantai sambil mengawasi anak-anak mereka.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Ungkap Yesung tiba-tiba sambil mengusap-ngusap surai tampan sang suami yang kini bersantai di pangkuannya.

"Bahkan semakin menyenangkan saat si kecil sudah lahir nanti" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengecup lama perut buncit Yesung.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi istri untukku dan ibu dari anak-anakku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae Cho Yesung" lanjut Kyuhyun yang sudah bangun dan mengecup dahi sang istri.

"Terimakasih juga sudah menjadi suamiku dan ayah dari anak-anakku. Aku lebih mencintaimu. Nado Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Yesung sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Kyuhyun kini telah memegang dada sang istri dan sedikit menelusupkannya meraih bagian favorit yang hanya boleh dimiliknya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang tengkuk Yesung dan dahi mereka kini telah menempel sempurna menghasilkan deru nafas yang dirasa satu sama lain. Bak terbawa nafsu, Yesung hanya membiarkan sang suami melancarkan aksinya tidak sadar bahwa tempat yang dihuni mereka saat ini ramai oleh kerumunan orang.

-cup-

Kyuhyun akhirnya melumat bibir cherry itu tanpa ampun, mengingat Ia belum meminta jatah morning kiss pagi tadi bukan? Dan lihatlah sekarang orang-orang berdecak kagum melihat keromantisan mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai mimisan karena tidak sanggup melihat adegan kedua sejoli itu dari awal. Tapi hal ini tidak berlangsung lama sampai...

"MOMMY DADDYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Silahkan tebak siapa-siapa saja yang memiliki suara teriakan itu^^

-THE AND.

Sesi Curhat Author:

fiyuhhhh akhirnya udah selese yang series 2! hahaha

Ohya waktu itu aku baca koment2 readers dan ada yg blg kalo series yg pertama mirip sama punya author kimmy. Iseng2 nanya sma salah satu reader eh ternyata bener ada beberapa kesamaan. Sedih ya, aku bahkan sempet mau hapus ini ff. Tp jujur aku gak maksud buat jiplak krn aku gatau memang ada yg -hampir- sama:^) Setelah mikir lama akhirnya gajadi hapus, ini hasil karya dari otak -minim- ku dan semua jalan cerita udah aku pikirin mateng2 so here I am. Aku harap masih ada yg mau baca dan review ne? Krn kayak yg pertama aku bilang, review itu kayak vitamin buat author. So jangan lupa RnR, okay?^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy Kyu!** ( Series 3 )

Starring:

Yesung ( Mommy )

Kyuhyun ( Daddy )

Ryeowook ( Sulung )

Eunhyuk, Donghae ( Twins )

Super Junior members.

Warning: Typos everywhere, grammar error, funny -failed, etc.

Lenong Fam is Back, Lets start!~

.

.

"Daddy besok kita jadi ke rumah Haelmoni?" Si sulung membuka percakapan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tv, bersantai menikmati kebersamaan setelah selesai makan malam. Terlihat juga Kyuhyun -yang memang sudah pulang dari kantor- merangkul pundak sang istri dengan sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya. Sangat romantis bukan?

"Jadi dong. Besok Pak Min akan mengantar kalian dulu, sedang Daddy akan menyusul dari kantor"

"Kita akan menginap belapa hali Dad?" Eunhyuk dengan cadel khasnya menginterupsi.

"Yaa sampai Mom melahirkan nanti"

Kedua bocah yang sedari tadi menanggapi jawaban Daddy nya hanya angguk-angguk pertanda mereka mengerti.

Di tengah asyiknya perbincangan, Donghae yang memang selalu duduk di dekat Mommy nya tampak mengelus-ngelus perut besar yang kini berusia 9 bulan itu. Sepertinya perut Mommy nya lebih menarik ketimbang membicarakan hal yang sudah pasti. Kartun Nemo favoritenya yang terpampang jelas di depan juga tidak dipedulikannya sama sekali. Ia malah terlihat sangat gemas dengan tonjolan besar dibalik daster itu, sesekali Ia bahkan mengecup dan memainkan jari mungil miliknya percis seperti orang melukis di atas kanvas. Yesung yang menerima perlakuan dari anak ikannya /slaps/ hanya bisa senyum-senyum tak jelas.

.

"Hyukie-ya, dongsaeng kita nanti kila-kila milip apa ya"

"Yang benal milip siapa pabbo!"

"Bukannnn! Maksud Hae itu... Kan Wookie Nonna milip jelapah, Hyuk milip monyet, Hae milip ikan, nah dongsaeng?"

 _Pppffftttttt_

Eunhyuk yang mendengar celotehan tak jelas kembarannya tiba-tiba menyemburkan air bekas kumurnya ke wajah Donghae.

"MONYETTTTTTT HUAAAAA MOMMYYYYYYY!"

Sadar akan teriakan yang hampir menyentuh 8 oktaf dan mengundang bahaya itu, Eunhyuk segera lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di kamar mandi.

.

"Kyuuuuuhhhhh itu suara Donghae!"

Yesung melepas paksa cumbuannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah chagiya, dia hanya bermain dengan Eunhyuk" Wajah masam -yang memang masam- itu semakin menunjukkan kemasamannya(?).

"Tapi dia menangis Kyu. Cepat hampiri dia!"

Kyuhyun yang diajak berbicara malah diam memandangi Yesung lengkap dengan air muka yang dibuat sememelas mungkin mirip seperti _puppy_ yang minta jatah susuannya.

"Atau tidak ada jatah selama setahun!" putus Yesung telak.

 _Zwinggggg!_

Bruk

Bruk

Bruk

Kyuhyun dengan kecepatan kuda langsung menghambur menemui duo beda _species_ itu.

"Jika aladdin nyata, maka aku akan memintanya mengurung anakku di lemari es barang sehari" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah mendengar permintaan konyolnya yang bahkan tak akan terkabul itu.

cklek

"Hae-"

"DADDYYYYY! Lihat monyet itu dia menyembulku!" Adu Donghae langsung menghambur dan menarik-narik _boxer_ Kyuhyun hingga tulisan _Calvin Klein_ di pinggulnya terlihat jelas.

"Aishhh Haeeeee jangan porno! Lagi pula mana ada monyet malam-malam begini" Desis Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan letak _boxer_ nya.

"Dia ada Daddy! Dia nyata! Dia Eunhyuk!" Jari telunjuk imut milik Donghae mengarah ke gundukan selimut di kasur _queen size_ satu-satunya di kamar itu.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan. Ia baru sadar ternyata monyet yang dimaksud Donghae adalah Eunhyuk anakknya sendiri.

"Hyukie-ya" Kyuhyun menghampiri anaknya lalu menyingkap selimut Eunhyuk.

Bukannya jawaban atau tanggapan yang di dapat dirinya, melainkan seekor atau yang lebih tepatnya seorang anak sedang tertidur dengan sangat lelap, sesekali bahkan terlihat mengigau dan tersenyum entah apa yang sedang dimimpikan bocah kecil itu. Oh jangan lupakan juga _nces_ yang hampir menyamai panjangnya sungai Han sudah tercetak sempurna menambah lelapnya kadar tidur sang anak.

Kyuhyun _sweet drop_ melihat pemandangan di depannya, Ia lantas menutup kembali selimutnya.

"Hae-ya, lebih baik tidur sekarang ne? Besok kan sekolah, kita juga akan pindah ke rumah haelmoni"

"Hae gamau tidul dengan monyet!" Donghae merajuk sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya mirip seperti Yesung. Kyuhyun menyadari itu, terlihat bibirnya menyungging menampakkan senyum.

"Kalau gitu kembali ke kamar Hae saja kajja!" Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan anaknya.

"Andwaeeeee!"

"Sssttttt jangan berteriak Hae nanti Mommy ngamuk"

"Hae mau tidul sama Daddy sama Mommy saja!"

"Hae kan sudah besar, dongsaeng juga sudah mau lahir. Masa Hae masih manja?" Kyuhyun memberi pengertian pada Donghae setelah sebelumnya melepas jari telunjuk dari bibir mungil itu.

"Kalau Daddy tak mau, Hae akan belteliak sampai Mommy datang!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Anaknya ternyata adalah _rival_ sejati dirinya.

"Yak! Dasar anak nakal! Sudah cepat tidur!"

Donghae tersenyum sangat ceria mengeluarkan aegyonya sampai-sampai background taman bunga tercetak di belakang punggungnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat sampai bergidik ngeri.

Nasib Kyuhyun mungkin sedang sial hari ini. Pada akhirnya Yesung tidur dengan memeluk Donghae bukan dirinya. Bahkan birahinya yang sudah memuncak dan sudah merencanakan yang 'iya-iya' dengan istrinya terpaksa dibatalkan hanya karena kehadiran seorang makhluk yang tidak pernah diundang.

.

.

"Mom mereka kemana sih lama sekaliii" Ryeowook mendecak kesal memandang keluar dari kaca mobil.

"Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi juga datang" Yesung tampak kesusahan membenahkan posisi duduknya.

"Hi noona cantik. What ale yu duing?"

"Noona poppo kiss kiss"

Tampak dua namja berperawakan pendek tengah menggoda seorang yeoja yang bahkan sangat kentara perbedaan umurnya.

"Noona kami ingin menyeblang. Tolong bantu kami"

Bahkan satpam ber- _name tag_ Shindong dengan badan tambunnya tidak terlihat sama sekali di mata mereka.

"Nanti kami beli hadiah ne?"

"Hahaha kalian lucu sekali, dimana jemputan kalian? Ayo noona antar"

Satpam yang merasa eksistensinya tidak diindahkan hanya bisa menatap aneh pada dua namja tadi.

'Lucu? Apa dia bercanda?' innernya melanjutkan.

Dug

Dug

Dug

"Yak! Lihat Mom!" Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil tak sabar saat melihat kedua dongsaeng nya dengan spontan mencium pipi seorang yeoja.

Yesung yang memgarahkan pandangannya ke arah pandang Ryeowook hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas sambil mengelus perut buncitnya yang terasa begah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi bocah kecil!?"

"Noona belisik sekali! Kita kan hanya membelikan dia hadiah"

"Iya! Lagipula dia sudah belbaik hati mau menyeblangkan kita"

"Aishhh dasar bocah nakal! Bahkan satpam sebesar itu tidak kalian lihat!"

Ryeowook menunjuk kaca kearah Shindong yang semakin menjauh, dan tanpa disangka tiba-tiba Shindong angguk-angguk sendiri seperti menyahuti omongan Ryeowook. Kontan ini mengundang gelak tawa dari kedua bocah di sebelahnya.

"Isssshhhhh kenapa mereka menyebalkan sekali!" Ryeowook bersidekap dengan wajah merah padam memandang ke depan.

"Sudah anak-anak jangan ribut, lihat dongsaeng kalian marah"

Ketiganya merasa dialihkan dengan omongan Yesung.

"Wah Mom dongsaeng belgelak-gelak" Eunhyuk takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Apa dongsaeng sudah tidak sabal ingin kelual" Donghae menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih perut Yesung.

"Neomu kyeoptaaa! Cepatlah keluar adik manis" Perasaan marah Ryeowook menguap begitu saja saat yakin jika adiknya akan berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun memang sengaja tidak melakukan tes _usg._ Mereka ingin surprise dan tidak mempersalahkan kelamin anaknya kelak. Yang penting adalah keadaan ibu dan bayinya yang selalu sehat dengan pemeriksaan rutin setiap bulannya. Lagipula keluarga mereka sudah lengkap bukan? 1 perempuan dan 2 lelaki.

.

"Nah sudah sampai, kajja turun" Yesung turun dari mobil dengan sangat susah, untung ada ibu mertua dan Pak Min yang membantunya.

"Yesungie, akhirnya kau datang. Aku sangat merindukanmu dan cucu-cucuku" Leeteuk -mertua- Yesung memeluk dirinya sekilas dan mencium keningnya.

"Haelmoniiiiii!"

"Iya sayang, bagaimana kabar kalian um?"

"Kami baik sekali" Jawab ketiganya kompak.

"Anak yang baik sekarang ayo kita masuk, Haelmoni sudah menyiapkan makan malam kesukaan kalian"

Leeteuk menggiring pasukan(?) Yesung mendekati dapur.

Tinnnn!

"Itu pasti Daddy!" Donghae menerka.

"Sudah biarkan saja" Yesung cengo mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari mertuanya.

"Daddy pulangggggg!"

Hening tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya bocah-bocah itu menuruti baik kata sang nenek.

"Haraboji sampaiiii!"

Giliran kakeknya berteriak, mereka langsung menghambur bergelayutan seperti apa yang dilakukan saat Daddynya pulang 'dulu'.

"Aish benar-benar mereka itu" Kyuhyun kesal dan langsung berjalan ke arah Yesung.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Baby_ Cho?" Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir Yesung. Leeteuk yang melihat pemandangan di depannya merasa malu sendiri.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat dunia"

"Benarkah?" Tangan Kyuhyun kini mengusap perut Yesung.

"Um! Dia menendang perutku dari tadi Kyu" Tangan Yesung kini menumpuk diatas tangan besar Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha dia bayi yang sehat, ayo kita makan sekarang"

"Kyu-ah" Leeteuk yang merasa sedari tadi diacuhkan membuka suara.

"Umma bogoshipeoyo" Kyuhyun menyadari itu, Ia langsung memeluk umma nya erat.

"Hah anak umma satu-satunya sudah besar ya" Leeteuk balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Youngmin-ya ayo makan, cucu-cucu Haelmoni juga!" Leeteuk melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mulai menata meja makan.

Perlu diketahui disini bahwa Kyuhyun bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan ayahnya. Dengan kata lain Kyuhyun melanjutkan bisnis properti milik keluarga Cho. Karena dirinya yang merupakan anak tunggal, jadi eomma-nya menitip pesan agar diberikan cucu yang banyak. Permintaan yang lucu memang, tapi Kyuhyun dengan senang hati mengabulkannya.

Yesung yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun tampak mengusap perutnya intens dan tidak ingin melanjutkan makannya.

"Yesung-ah, gwenchanayo?" Kyuhyun sadar akan pergerakan Yesung. Sedang beberapa pasang mata di sekitarnya langsung menatap ke arah mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit begah" Yesung yang merasa diperhatikan langsung mengkonfirmasi keadaannya.

"Mom ada ail?" Eunhyuk dengan polosnya berkata setelah menyembulkan kepalanya dari bawah meja.

"Ini kau minum ail Hae saja" Donghae menyodorkan gelas miliknya.

Ryeowook sadar dengan perkataan Eunhyuk. Ia yang sudah berpengalaman dengan kedua adiknya sontak melihat ke bawah meja mengikuti Eunhyuk.

"DADDYYYYYYY MOM MOM" Ryeowook terbata dan hanya menunjuk ke arah Mommy nya. Semuanya lantas melihat ke arah bawah meja.

"KYAAAAA YESUNG AKAN MELAHIRKAN"

"KYAAAAA MOMMYYYYYY"

Burung-burung yang semula damai di pekarangan rumah Tuan Cho kini terbang tak beraturan.

.

.

"Selamat Kyuhyun-ssi anak anda namja"

"YEYYYY kita punya dongsaeng baluuu!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung berpelukan. Diikuti dengan Leeteuk dan Youngmin, tapi tidak dengan Ryeowook. Ia shock.

"Ayo kita lihat adik bayi" Kyuhyun lalu menuntun keluarganya masuk ke ruang perawatan Yesung.

"Benar-benar tampan. Mirip sekali denganmu Kyu" Youngmin mengelus pelan pipi _chubby_ cucunya.

"Cucu baru eomma, selamat datang di keluarga Cho" Leeteuk menatap intens bayi merah di depannya.

Ryeowook masih diam menatap adik barunya yang kini berada di box bayi. Masih shock mungkin?

"Kau ingin memberinya nama siapa Kyu?" Yesung berujar lemah.

"Namanya Kibum. Cho Kibum" Kyuhyun berucap mantap lalu mengecup kening Yesung.

"Nama yang bagus" Yesung tersenyum lemah diikuti dengan senyum di kedua mertuanya.

"Wah tampan sekali, lebih tampan dari kau Hyuki!" Celetuk Donghae tiba-tiba.

Pletak!

"Hiks" Ingus mulai muncul di hidung mancung Donghae.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk langsung memeluk saudara kembarnya. Sedang orang tua, kakek nenek, dan Ryeowook Noonanya hanya menatap nanar ke arah mereka.

"Nanti kita beli coklat belbentuk ikan Hae! Yakshok!" Eunhyuk semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia sadar alarm bahaya yang biasanya mengintai sang Daddy kini berbalik ke arahnya.

"Hik hik hueeee Hyukie selius"

"A a ku tentu selius Donghae ya!"

Donghae lalu menatap bahagia ke arah Eunhyuk. Ia mengusap ingusnya kasar dan memeluk Eunhyuk lebih erat lagi. Sekarang Eunhyuk yang menangis.

'Dasar ikan pabbo menjijikkan!' Ucapnya yang hanya mampu dalam hati.

 _Fyuhhhhhhhh_

Semuanya merasa lega saat Donghae tidak jadi mengeluarkan jurus beroktaf-oktaf miliknya.

-THE AND.

Sesi curhat author:

Yey! Akhirnya nyampe series 3 wkwkwk. Mungkin di series depan ini bakal tamat krn aku bakal mulai nulis "Isn't He Lovely?" , so mohon reviewnya ya teman-teman :3

Aku juga mau minta maaf krn ini jatuhnya jadi garing gini;;;

Sengaja aku post waktu birthday nya Kyuhyun Oppa! Yuhuu! SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA URI OPPA3

May God's love will always lighting ur way! Saranghae *kiss* *kiss* /ditampol Yesung/

Akhir kata aku ucapin, mohon reviewnya *bow cantique*


End file.
